Sakura quem fez isso a você?
by harunoliliana
Summary: E se tudo volta-se a repetir? E se Sasuke encontra-se Sakura ferida como no exame ? Como será que Sasuke iria reagir?


Sakura ... quem fez isso a você?

Sumario : E se tudo volta-se a repetir? E se Sasuke encontra-se Sakura ferida como no exame ? Como será que Sasuke iria reagir?

Nota da autora – Olá minha gente ^.^ bem já estava com saudades de fazer algo assim, pequenino. Que emoção voltar a fazer. Irei fazer mais uma, está prevista. Como será ? Não sei, estou á procura de ideias, na minha cabeça, que anda muito perdida na escola, que é uma seca. Bem vamos ao que interessa antes que comecem a voar tomates para cima de mim.

---------------

Tsunade tinha sido bem explicita quando disse que queria o Uchiha Sasuke capturado e levado á sua presença.

Flashback on

Tsunade – Podem me perguntar mil vezes a razão da minha escolha, podem me acusar de injustiça se quiserem, podem até me chamar de monstro. Mas a verdade é esta. – séria – Sasuke tem de voltar, custe o que custar, e todos sabem que os únicos capazes de o trazer são vocês. A equipa 7. A ex equipa de Uchiha Sasuke , a única que conhece a sua forma de luta e defesa. E estão avisados de uma coisa. O vosso bilhete de regresso a Konoha é o Uchiha Sasuke vivo, sem ele vocês não tem permissão de regressar.

Flashback off

Aquela era a hora de Konoha reagir, e não havia uma viva alma naquela terra que não soube-se o verdadeiro motivo de finalmente terem deixado de brincar as escondidinhas com o um dos dois uchihas vivos. O concelho pressionara, os habitantes começaram a exigir e Tsunade cedeu e a ordem fora dada. Quem não ficara muito contente foi a equipa 7, que nunca se tinha visto em tamanha situação. Por um lado era um sonho trazer Sasuke de novo para o seu lado, por outro eles queriam se recusar a o fazer. Tudo porque se eles o trouxessem, Sasuke seria condenado e quem sabe morto. Naruto tinha perdido o seu sorriso na semana de preparação, a sua cara fechada a emoções mostrou o quanto aquela ordem tinha sido uma faca espetada em seu coração. Sai já não tentava mostrar nenhuma emoção, nem por mais falsa que fosse, como maneira de partilhar o sentimento que existia dentro dos outros dois companheiros de equipa. E por fim Sakura, que treinara noite e dia, que deixara de mostrar também o seu belo sorriso e o seu lado carinhoso. Todos olham para eles com pena, todos sentiam o ambiente pesado que existia entre aquela equipa e konoha, era como se uma barreira se teve-se formado entre ambos.

--10 dias depois –

Sai – O que iremos fazer se encontrar-mos o Sasuke? Não podemos estar a espera do momento em que nos encontrarmos para pensar o que devemos fazer. – Sai falava enquanto acendia a fogueira.

Naruto – Provavelmente , iremos lutar. – olhando para o chão – o que haveremos mais de fazer ? De certo que ele não irá voltar com nós, com uma simples conversa de uma antiga amizade. – suspirando – quem me dera voltar a trás no tempo e o impedir de se tornar um traidor.

Sakura – Agora não adianta suspirar e pensar no que poderíamos fazer se o tempo recuasse. – olhando para o lume – Uma coisa eu aprendi nestes anos todos da ausência dele. Não vale a pena chorar pelo que não fizemos, pelo que não fomos naquela altura, temos de pensar no futuro e lutar para ele, pensar no que irmos fazer dele. O que está feito está feito, não podemos fazer mais nada a não ser esperar que a vida nos leve de novo a uma escolha e então nessa altura teremos de fazer a escolha acertada, mesmo que dolorosa.

Naruto olhava para Sakura como se concorda-se com todo o que ela disse-se , ele sabia que ela tinha mudado, ele tinha mudado e Sai também. Eles apenas não sabiam como é que Sasuke tinha mudado.

Sai – O que achas que devemos fazer Sakura?

Sakura – Tsunade não disse para o trazermos? – Olhando para ele determinada – Pois bem. É o que iremos fazer.

Naruto se deslocara a onde estava a sua tenda para dormir, se despediu com um apenas "fui" , Sai e Sakura seguiram também esse rumo . Eles não podia negar que a imagem e o nome Sasuke passava a toda a hora, a todo o instante na cabeça deles. Era como estar sempre a carregar no botão start de um jogo. Sakura não parava de pensar no que iria acontecer quando ela encontra-se Sasuke, vestido com a capa da Akastuki , uma organização que ele há um tempo atrás ajudava a caçar e que odiava. Sakura perguntava-se como seria ver as pessoas que tinham os substituído, o que ele tinha achado de único neles para o seguirem e o ajudarem. E a pergunta que mais entoava na cabeça dela. " Será que eu vou conseguir lutar contra ele?". Isso ela não sabia , mas também preferia não saber.

A noite já ia a meio, e os barulhos característicos da floresta embalavam a equipa 7, tão bem habituada a eles. Mas no meio de barulhos da natureza, também existia um barulho de passos, acelerados que a equipa 7 deu conta .

Um grupo de 5 indivíduos iluminados pelos raios lunares, caminhavam devagar pelo acampamento montado pela equipa, tentando não fazer barulho. Sakura estava acordada e em sua mão uma kunai em posição, ela esperava que este se aproxima-se da tenda para o ferir e tal como ela Naruto e Sai esperavam o sinal de Sakura. A sombra de um homem se aproximava da tenda , Sakura mantinha-se firme e segura que mais dois passos dados por ele, e a kunai seria a última coisa que iria sentir.

Um passo lento e a mão deste já se elevava para o fecho da tenda, o segundo passo deu-se e este caiu para trás com uma Kunai em seu pescoço. Os outros quatro se viraram para o companheiro deles e aperceberam-se que pelo rasgo no tecido da tenda , fora a pessoa que estava lá dentro que o atacara. Mas aquele fora o Sinal. Naruto e Sai saíram para fora das tendas surpreendendo os outros 4 e Sakura saiu logo de seguida. Eles lutavam com todo o que tinham, e se aperceberam que depois de eles descobrirem com quem lutavam o elementos surpresa já não era eficaz.. Eles estavam a perder. Naruto e Sai, tinham noção que eles podiam morrer ali , se não fossem ajudados, ou se não houvesse um milagre. Sakura recusava-se a pensar nisso, recusava-se a se deixar ir abaixo ou a pensar em algum milagre. Ela tinha a certeza que para lutar contra Sasuke ela teria de vencer eles. Era uma questão de honra e de respeito por ela própria.

Naruto – Bolas. – falara baixo enquanto olhava para a luta de seus dois companheiros.

Sakura lutava com dois. Eles achavam que ela seria a primeira a ceder e se ela cede-se os seus amigos iriam de seguida, mas eles se enganaram e pelos sinais de cansaço , Sai era o que aparentava ceder as feridas e a falta de chakra.

Num movimento mais brusco um dos dois que lutava com Sakura , saltou para trás e da sua manga deixou cair suspendo um pingente de diamante que segurava com sua mão direita. Com aquele movimento conseguira captar a atenção Naruto , Sai e Sakura. Ele começou a mover o pingente de um lado para o outro e sobre o fio e o pingente começou o chakra a percorrer. Ele dizia umas palavras que eles não entendiam, e nunca tinha ouvido. Como se este encanta-se o objecto , este começou a se mover e formou uma estrela de seis pontas e foi então que no meio dessa imagem formada pelo fio e o pingente , um olho de demónio apareceu primeiro fechado até que abriu e era como se teve-se penetrado na alma destes e os feito desmaiar.

----

Num lugar não muito longe de onde a equipa 7 estava , Sasuke e mais 3 pessoas que ao todo formavam a equipa Hawk . Eles estavam numa missão de recolha de informações para a akatsuki. Sasuke sentia um aperto no peito indescritível. Como se alguém aperta-se o seu coração brutamente e ao mesmo tempo o espeta-se de 5 em 5 segundos. Ele não podia negar que era uma sensação desconfortante. Decidiu se sentar num tronco de uma arvora que tombara talvez pela maneira como a raiz estava arrancada do chão por uma tempestade. A sua equipa sabia que estava na altura de descansar um pouco. Sasuke pôs a mão no seu coração , que cada vez doía mais e batia mais descompassadamente. Ele suava frio, era uma tortura dentro dele.

Karin – Você se sente bem Sasuke? – disse ela tentando se chegar perto deste

Sasuke – Volta para o seu lugar. Eu estou bem. – disse ele mostrando que sentia dores.

Juugo olhava para o céu á procura dos seus amigos pássaros que o acompanhavam na viagem, porem não os via em lado nenhum.

Juugo – Algo de errado se passa – olhando para a floresta. – Quando os pássaros fogem é porque existe sinal de perigo.

-----

Sakura abrira os olhos, sentia sua cabeça a andar a roda e pesada, sentia que iria vomitar. Era uma sensação tão má. Ela abrira lentamente, e foi quando os seus olhos focaram com horror os seus dois colegas amarrados á sua frente numa árvore e a serem torturados. Os olhos dela mergulharam no som de dor de ambos seus companheiros. Eles não estavam a aguentar , ela via em seus rostos que dentro em pouco iriam entrar em choque e desmaiariam. Ela não conseguia fazer nada. Toda a sua força bruta naquela altura de nada servia, porque estava fraca e com pouco chakra , e alias não se conseguia mexer. Ela queria gritar para dizer a eles que os iria ajudar, mas a voz não saia, não queria sair, tinha ficado bloqueada em sua garganta. Naruto e Sai se sucumbiram á dor e desmaiaram. Eles viraram para trás, e Sakura se apercebes que agora seria sua vez.

Sakura já estava a vomitar sangue. A dor era enorme e isso notava-se pelo desespero em seus olhos e pelo seu corpo a tremer . Porém não lhes dava o gosto de um grito , de uma suplica ou se uma lágrima. Ela estava a se controlar. A raiva invadia seus olhos. Ela sangrava por todos os lados, a cor vermelha estava espalhada por seu corpo. Seus lábios e rosto machucado. Uma das sobrancelhas feridas faziam com que o sangue escorre-se para o seu olho. Os seus pulsos amarrados por cordas, estavam sujos de sangue que escorria por estes, devido ao zurrar das cordas apertadas nos pulsos. O seu equipamento rasgado e sujo de sangue. Toda ela, era coberta de sangue. Sakura estava tentando ganhar um pouco mais de chakra só um pouco mais, para conseguir quebrar as cordas e se soltar para ir chamar ajuda. Mas uma melhor oportunidade se deu. Quando um deles vinha com uma kunai ela se movimentou sobre ele, e este para se defender posicionou a Kunai e esta aproveitou e cortou a corda que unia seus pulsos. Com o chakra que armazenara , deram um murro no chão para que estes se desequilibrassem e a poeira feita encobrisse sua fuga.

---

Suigetsu – Vocês sentiram o chão a abanar? – olhando para o chão e de seguida para seus companheiros.

Karin – Estranho, não foi nenhum tremor de terra.

Sasuke – " Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isto".

Juugo – é melhor ir ver o que se passa.

Eles então começaram a ir de encontro ao lugar onde se dera aquele impacto. Sasuke corria depressa como se adivinha-se que algo de mau estava acontecendo. Foi quando viu uma pessoa de joelhos no chão a respirar com dificuldade. Uma pessoa ferida. Seus olhos captaram melhor e foi ai que a surpresa invadiu seu coração. Era Sakura, era ela que estava ali a sofrer, era ela que estava machucada no chão. Sasuke correu para a beira desta. Todos pararam sem saber o que raio Sasuke estava a fazer. Ele caminhou de vagar e se ajoelhou mesmo em frente de Sakura. Esta olhara para ele, com um olhar perdido e sofrido que fazia o coração deste bater pesadamente. Ele olhara para ela de baixo para cima e se apercebeu que ela estava demasiado ferida, como naquele maldito dia do exame. Ele estava paralisado com o que via, sem reacção. Sakura apenas abriu seus braços feridos onde sangue escorria e abraçara Sasuke a chorar tentando buscar a protecção que sempre este lhe tinha dado.

Sasuke – Sakura.. quem fez isso com você ? – de repente os seus olhos se tornaram em pura raiva. mangekyou sharingan apareceu em seus olhos.

Sakura termia em seus braços e tanto Suigetsu , Karin e Juugo não percebiam o que se passava.

No meio da floresta apareceu o grupo de quatro indivíduos que atacar e ferira a equipa 7. Sasuke olhou para eles e apenas uma frase fora dita.

Sasuke – vocês vão pagar por o que lhe fizeram.

Sasuke não respondera por si, estava com demasiada raiva, uma raiva igual ou tão grande aquela que sentiu, quando seu clã foi morto. Sakura estava a ser protegida por Juugo que percebeu que tinha de a ajudar. Se Sasuke tinha ficado daquele jeito ela devia de ser importante para ele, e devido a isso nada de mal lhe podia acontecer. Sakura não conseguira resistir a tamanha dor e desmaiou nos braços de Juugo. Não vendo o que Sasuke tinha feito. Ela só se lembrava de ter acordado no Hospital com Sasuke ao seu lado. Segurando sua mão. Sakura não sabia o que dizer, mas logo ela se lembrara de tudo.

Sakura – Onde está o Naruto e o Sai? – disse ela preocupada.

Sasuke – Não se preocupe – pondo a mão na testa de Sakura – eles estão bem, estão a ser cuidados tal como você está .

Sakura sentia-se mal , mal por não ter conseguido ajudar a sua equipa, as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos.

Sakura – O que vou fazer agora? – olhando para Sasuke

Sasuke sabia que algo estava mal.

Sakura – Tsunade deu-nos uma ordem, Capturar você e o levar para Konoha. E sem você não podemos voltar.

Sasuke –Você quer voltar? – Sasuke disse sério – quer mesmo voltar para lá?

Sakura – O que está a dizer?

Sasuke – Sakura eu não quero mais a deixar, não quero mais a ver ferida daquele jeito, vendo-a sofrendo daquela maneira. Só há uma maneira disso acontecer, você ficar comigo, ao meu lado.

Sakura ficara surpresa com aquela proposta, porque estava ele dizendo aquilo? Ela sempre pensara que era indiferente para o jovem uchiha.

Sasuke – Sakura – chegando perto dela – você é tudo o que eu mais amo, e foi preciso ver la mais uma vez naquele estado para compreender que não podia esconder para sempre o que sentia. Tentei te afastar para tua protecção, mas só agora percebi que você está mais frágil sem mim. –segurando na mão desta – Por favor Sakura vem comigo.

Sakura – Seu idiota – sorrindo para ele.

Sasuke ficara mexido com aquela palavra. Ela nunca tinha chamado ele por aquele nome. Idiota.

Sakura –Qual foi a parte de " eu te amo" que você não percebeu naquela noite de despedida?

Sasuke sorriu de alivio e num movimento suave a beijou carinhosamente.

Fim.

Quem acompanha o manga sabe que o nome da equipa de Sasuke já não é Hebi mas sim Hawk. Pequenas coisas que mudam. Ahaha

Espero que tenham gostado.

E já sabem é só deixar uma review para esta autora . Sabem como é. Para eu ficar feliz.

^.^


End file.
